


Bubble Bath

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: 1 Million Words Fics & Ficlets [7]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, Mild Humor, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 07:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4382549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was it too much to ask for twenty minutes to enjoy a relaxing bubble bath after saving the world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Bath

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt: bubble bath](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1120572.html)

Was it too much to ask for twenty minutes to enjoy a relaxing bubble bath after saving the world? Clint didn't keep his place any better than the average bachelor, but he had a nice deep tub, and Kate loved commandeering it when he'd let her.  
  
She frowned when she heard toenails and whining, then the door creaking, then—  
  
"No, Lucky!"  
  
The dog jumped in the bath with her, woofed happily, and wagged water and suds over everything. She couldn't even yell at Clint to come get his dog.  
  
Twenty minutes to soak blissfully. That's all she asked.  
  
"Thanks, universe," she muttered.


End file.
